


88: “Have I mentioned, I hate Halloween.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [88]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author's Favorite, Cute, Fluffy, Halloween, M/M, fuck gender roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	88: “Have I mentioned, I hate Halloween.”

**88: “Have I mentioned, I hate Halloween."**

* * *

"Trick or treat!"

"Here you go little Ironman! Stay strong!" Thor yelled as yet another Ironman left the front of the Stark Tower. Tony decided to have the Tower open (only his public areas not the rooms, lab or gym) to the public for trick or treating. He even made the Avengers dress in their uniforms to give the children a true treat. Loki even joined in (despite all his fighting, he couldn't refuse the combined puppy dog eyes of Peter and Shuri).

"Aww brother, yet again smiling child!" Thor boomed as he closed the door after delivering candy to yet another child (dressed as the male version of Black Widow).

"Have I mentioned, I hate Halloween." Loki muttered. Thor sent his lover a soft look as Loki waved his hand having his magic pour yet another bag of candy into the empty bowl.

"Come on brother. How could you hate this joyous holiday? The one day where all types of acts are allowed and even encouraged. Beside I think I see an mini Loki heading our way!"

"Shut up, you idiot." Loki hissed angrily but the smile across his face toward the smaller copy of himself.

Maybe this mortal holiday wasn't as horrible as he believed.


End file.
